A high-voltage gate driver integrated circuit is a product of a combination of power electronic device technology and microelectronic technology, and is a key component of mechatronics. The high-voltage gate driver integrated circuit is widely used in many applications, e.g., an electronic ballast, a motor driver, dimmer, and various power components, etc.
The high-voltage gate driver integrated circuit often includes a high-voltage-side driver control component, a low-voltage-side driver control component, and a level-shift component. The low-voltage-side driver control component operates under a normal voltage as a control signal part. The high-voltage-side driver control component mainly includes a high-voltage control signal part. The level-shift component is used to transmit a low-voltage-side control signal to the high-voltage-side driver control component. Therefore, to implement such functions, the gate driver integrated circuit usually desires high withstand voltage performance.
In addition, an existing gate driver integrated circuit is usually provided with a plurality of signal ports for leading to components of the gate driver integrated circuit, e.g., a source region, a drain region, a gate structure, a first well region, and a field plate structure, etc. Accordingly, a large number of signal ports are required for these components of the gate driver integrated circuit and must be integrated into the gate driver integrated circuit. Consequently, the gate driver integrated circuit often has tedious designs.
The disclosed gate driver integrated circuit is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.